Testing A Door
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: What happens when testing a door goes terribly wrong and a human ends up at Monsters University? Well let's just say after a lab explosion, interrogations, and enrolling in classes, Melanie will experience more than she ever thought in the world of monsters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

"Professor, what doors are you testing today?" a monster asked nervously outside of the testing room. The students' claws tapped on its arms as she waited for the professor to answer her.

"Well we will be testing yours first since you asked," the professor at Monster's University in charge of door testing said with a smirk.

The student mentally gave a miserable groan, but externally the young monster just smiled and nodded. "Great," she tried to say with a chipper tone, but it wasn't working so well for her. She backed away from the testing room as the professor entered the room. She looked at her fellow classmates, who also seemed nervous about the door testing, which was their final exam.

The lights dimmed as the few professors in the room prepared to test their students' doors. A white wooden door, which was covered in many abstract art posters, was the first door they were going to test today. They would do about half of the doors today, and then they would finish the other doors tomorrow.

Melanie gave out an annoyed sigh as she entered her bedroom, and she tossed her messenger bag onto her bed. She quickly slammed her bedroom door shut when she heard her parents yelling at each other over her being gone all day. She had been at college and her part-time job all day, but her parents didn't believe that education or a job were important. They believed she should just get married, become a stay at home mom, and allow her husband to decide everything, just like her parents' relationship was.

"Idiots," she practically growled as she walked to her closet to grab some pajamas to change into since it was so late at night. Her hand was on the doorknob, and before she knew it, she felt the door being pushed open from the other side.

"What's going on?" an unknown voice whispered from inside her closet.

Melanie's eyes widened as she peered into her closet, and her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of two slightly shadowed people in her closet. However, something was strange because all of her clothes, shoes, and safe were nowhere to be seen.

"Who is in there and what did you do with my stuff?" she shouted as she rushed into her closet, except it wasn't her closet anymore. She was now standing in a room full of random doors and two people. The people were strange as in one of them had bright pink skin, two heads, and eight eyes between the two. The other person only had one eye, dark green skin, and no ears or nose.

"That's not a child," the pink one shrieked.

"Destroy the door, call the CDA or someone," the green one screamed as he pressed a big red button beside him that put the door behind her in a large shredder.

"Close down the room," the pink one yelled and went to hit another button, even though that would trap her and the other professor in the room with the adult human. She had to protect the students.

Melanie felt as if she was in a dream as she watched her room disappear and her door be shredded to toothpicks. Her anxiety went through the roof when the pink monster shouted to lock down the room she was in with the monsters.

"Get out," was the only thought in her mind as she pushed past the dark green monster and raced out of the room. She ignored the other monsters of all sorts, who were in the hallway. She was shocked none of them tried to grab her as she ran past. However, she didn't stop to question anything. She just felt as if she was stuck in a bad dream, and she didn't know how to wake up and escape.

She ignored the terrified screams from all of the monsters she passed as she tried to find the exit to the building. A large monster was blocking the exit she found, and he was huge and covered in spikes. There was no way she would be able to shove him out of the way, so she ran down another hallway to try to find a different exit.

"Stop, don't go in there," another monster shouted when she went into a classroom to dodge strange monsters in yellow outfits that completely covered their bodies, head to toe.

Melanie's heart was threatening to burst from her chest as she realized she had run straight into a lab. Everything seemed to freeze when the monsters in the room noticed her. The monster closest to her let out a piercing scream and dropped the beaker full of unknown chemicals onto the table near a lit Bunsen burner, which made many monsters duck. However, the scream had made Melanie care more about covering her ears than ducking to miss the strange chemicals and glass exploding straight at her.

A scream of pain echoed in the lab and even out into the hallway, which was full of monsters in the yellow suits and other monsters. They all paused and looked at the lab door with confused expressions.

The students in the lab escaped out of the emergency side door of the room while Melanie was left on the floor, screaming in pain. She wasn't able to open her eyes and see what was happening, but she could feel every excruciating second.

The glass and liquid seemed to melt together and soak into her skin, which felt like what she imagined fire all over skin covered in gasoline. Her throat quickly became raw from her screams, but the pain only got worse. Her jaw started to hurt as she felt her teeth changing and her fingers started to hurt as well. However, the worst pain was in her back. It felt like something was trying to break her spine and rip out of her back.

"Just wake up," she feebly thought before she passed out from the levels of pain she was experiencing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

The monsters in the hallway moved out of the way as #1 of the CDA appeared in the hallway. Everyone watched as #1 cautiously opened the door and entered the destroyed lab.

#1 looked around the room critically before something shimmering in the remaining smoke caught her eye. She moved closer to the shine and lightly gasped as the smoke cleared enough to reveal a monster. The monster was unlike any she had ever seen before. The monster has a female human body structure, but it had clawed fingers and toes, long white hair that shimmered with different colors when the light hit it, fangs, pointed ears, and two large wings. Besides the monster's hair, the rest of her shined and was clear like a diamond.

"How did a human become a monster?" #1 muttered as she looked at the remaining chemicals in the lab from the explosion. She made a mental note for the chemicals to be tested to figure out how this happened to the human turned monster, who was slowly starting to wake up.

Melanie slowly opened her eyes and whimpered at the amount of pain racing through her body. "Not a dream," she tried to whisper when she saw she was on the lab floor, but her throat was too raw to speak above a hoarse whisper.

She went to push herself off the floor, but she stepped when she saw her hands and arms. The clear diamond quality to her skin and her clawed hands would have made her scream anew, but a voice interrupted her mental breakdown.

"You're a monster now. Don't scream, you've done enough of that," the bored voice said and Melanie looked up at a monster in a yellow suit, who had a #1 on the front of the suit. "I don't know how this happened to you, but you need to come with me. I won't hurt you, but I have to ask you some questions," #1 said while keeping any emotion out of her voice. The human turned monster's eyes were pitch black with no pupils. "Can you stand?" she questioned never breaking eye contact with those dark eyes.

Melanie looked up at the monster in disbelief. She didn't know what caused her day to turn out this way, but her whole life would be different now. A bad feeling in her gut told her that she would never be able to go home, especially not now that she wasn't human.

"Can you stand?" the monster in front of her asked again, a bit impatiently this time.

"I'll try," Melanie whispered as she used her hands to help push her off the ground. She almost fell flat on her face because of extra weight on her back. She was able to catch herself, and she glanced back to see two large dragon type wings that looked like the same clear diamond of her skin.

"I have wings," she muttered in disbelief, but she forced herself to struggle to her feet after hearing another impatient noise from the monster in front of her.

#1 ordered for the hallway to have a path created so she and the human turned monster could walk down the hallway, out of the building, and into one of the CDA vehicles. She motioned for the new monster to go ahead of her so she could watch the new monster's every move.

Melanie gave the #1 person a wary glance before shuffling her feet so she could reach the hallway. She tried to ignore the shocked gasps from everyone in the hallway, but it was a difficult challenge.

"Keep moving," #1 called out when the woman stopped walking and looked at all of the monsters, who were gawking at her.

"She was a human. I swear I saw her just minutes ago running through the hallway," a student monster whispered near Melanie.

Melanie heard more whispers start as she forced herself to start walking down the hallway to the exit.

The stares and whispers made her feel ready to run again, but she didn't have anywehre to run to here, wherever here was. She made it outside and gasped at the large university around her. The architecture was so unique and yet so similar, but overall, it was beautiful. The monsters walking around outside all stopped when they spotted her.

Eventually she went into the large CDA vehicle and she was interrogated extensively. Frustration was high in the truck since the CDA weren't too happy about how this happened but neither was Melanie. She would never be able to go home, and she might never be able to become human again.

"How old are you?" #1 questioned Melanie.

"I'm 19 years old," she replied.

#1 became quiet as she thought of what to do. She was not going to lock this woman away forever, since she was now a monster. However, she had to integrate this woman into their world somewhat naturally. She also needed to be able to keep an eye on her.

"What were you doing in the human world?" #1 asked as an idea was starting to form.

"I was a sophomore in college for a Journalism degree," Melanie answered with confusion in her voice. She wasn't sure where the monster in front of her was going with these questions. "Why does that matter?" she asked wanting to know why that information had any significance.

"Call the present of the college," #1 ordered #2, who had been sitting in the back of the vehicle with her and Melanie. "You're going to be a student at Monster's University, this university," #1 told Melanie, who just gave her a shocked look.

"I can't pay to go here. I don't have any money or any legal documentation," Melanie exclaimed as loud as she could, which wasn't much since her voice was still hoarse.

"I'll work all that out. You're stuck here now in our world, so you might as well become part of this society, finish your education here, and live as happily as you can as a monster," #1 told the young monster in a serious tone. She would have to pull a lot of strings to make this work, so Melanie better do her best to accept her new life. "Now you will come back and stay at our facility until the new semester starts. You will start here as a sophomore, and you will live in the dorms. For now, you will live at our facility, learn about our world, and help us figure out how this occurred," she finished before leaving Melanie in the back of the vehicle. She shut and locked the doors, trapping the new monster inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

Living at the CDA facility in Monstropolis was more than stressful for Melanie, but she was able to slowly get acclimated to her new life. The monsters that worked there didn't trust her at first, but she had a few friends. #1, who name was Roz, became like a mother to her, even if the monster didn't want to admit it at first.

Getting used to her new physical attributes and learning the monster culture, which wasn't too different from her own, were some of the hardest things to get used to over the few months she had lived here. Flying was her favorite activity after she learned how to use her wings. There were many times that Roz scolded her for flying around the facility, but she wasn't allowed outside much. However, things were about to change.

Melanie was getting ready for another day of studying the culture here when Roz entered her room. She dropped her hairbrush and gave all of her attention to Roz, who just entered the room and took a seat on Melanie's bed. The two looked at each other in silence, which was broken when Roz handed her a letter, which was still in its envelope. Melanie was surprised to see that the seal on the envelope was not broken. All of her other mail, which wasn't much since she was still being legally put into this world's system, were usually already opened and checked by the CDA.

"What is this?" she asked as she took the letter, which was addressed from Monster's University, the place where she first entered this world. Roz's silence prompted her to open the letter.

"You have been accepted to Monster's University in the journalism program. We are excited to have you as a student this fall," she read and trailed off as she looked up at Roz in complete shock.

"I told you I would help you become part of our society. What better way than to become a college student?" Roz said and couldn't help but chuckle when Melanie attacked her with a hug.

"When do I leave?" she asked excited, but then she froze when something dawned on her. "Wait, I can't pay for this," she stated and waved the paper around her.

"Don't worry about it and don't ask any questions. Just go to the college, do your best, and I better not hear a word about you getting in trouble or I'll come down there, drag you back here, and lock you up forever," Roz said and smiled as Melanie started rushing around the room to pack the few things she had.

Melanie would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about going to the university. She had only lived in this world for a few months, and she had never been around monsters her own age. Actually, she had barely been around any monsters since she was forced to stay at the main facility of the CDA.

Roz had the #2 CDA officer drive her to the entrance of the school. He gave her a nod before handing her an envelope and dropping her off.

She stared after the car as it drove away but a small smile lit up her face when she read the letter, which was from Roz. The letter wished her good luck and told her to do her best and keep in touch. A chuckle escaped her when she saw the or else at the end by Roz's phone number and mailing address.

She tucked the letter into her pocket before turning to look at her new home for the next few years. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bags, and started walking towards her future.

College students of all kinds were running around, seeing old friends, making new friends, getting settled into dorms, and just enjoying the beautiful day. Melanie got some stares as she walked around campus, but thankfully no one bothered her.

"Hey freshman," a chipper voice shouted near her, which made her turn around to see a monster wearing a shirt that said he was an RA, and he was part of the welcoming committee.

"Hi, not a freshman, but I do need to get to registration," she said to the guy, who gave her a surprised look.

"Oh, you're a transfer. Welcome to Monster's University. You're going to love it here. Registration is that way," he told her and motioned to one of the main buildings.

"Thanks," she replied and the two went their separate ways. She went to registration, got her student ID made, and then she was on the tour of the campus. She was going to be in the building beside the building for scarers. The architecture of the building for scaring majors was gorgeous. She almost wished she was a scaring major, but she wouldn't be comfortable going into her old world to scare kids.

The tour was great, but she didn't enjoy all of the whispers and stares. She knew she looked really different compared to the other monsters, but all of the stares and whispers were just rude.

After the tour, Melanie went to her dorm building, which was close to all of the fraternities and sorority houses. "I'll need earplugs," she thought as she could imagine all of the parties and drunken yells she would hear on a nightly basis from the fraternity and sorority houses.

The RA of the dorm gave her the keys and she went upstairs to her dorm. She was nervous about meeting her roommate, but she still opened the door.

"Hi new roomie, I'm Alex, short for Alexis," the sky blue monster with three eyes, tentacles for arm and legs, and a slim body said when Melanie opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Melanie, nice to meet you," Melanie said trying not to show her surprised at the fact that Alex didn't talk about her appearance. "Never mind," she thought when Alex immediately started talking about how different her appearance was from every other monster she had ever seen.

The two girls spent the next few hours getting to know each other, but Melanie didn't share her secrets about having been a human that was turned into a monster. They almost had everything unpacked when they noticed the time. Melanie suggested they get some rest, but she was worried about how tomorrow would go. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

Melanie woke up the next morning to a cheerful and excited Alex, who was practically skipping around the room.

"I thought you didn't have classes this early," Melanie grumbled, which stopped Alex's happy parade around the room.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you up. I'm just so excited. I don't have classes until lunch, but I thought we could get breakfast together at the cafeteria before your 10 a.m. class," Alex said as she started rummaging in her closet, looking for something to wear for the first day of classes.

"Sounds good," Melanie said after feeling a little relieved that her roommate was trying to get to know her better and include her in daily things instead of ignoring her. "Just let me change and we'll go to the cafeteria," she finished as she tossed her blankets off her and got out of the bed. She stretched out her wings before going to her closet to grab some jeans, a sweater, and ankle high boots. She didn't have an extensive wardrobe, but if she could find a part-time job on campus or at a nearby café, then she would have some extra cash for clothes, food, and school necessities.

The girls grabbed their stuff and left the dorm. Alex looked around and rolled her eyes at all of the monsters, who were staring at her roommate and hopefully a new friend. She glanced at Melanie, who was trying to ignore all of the stares.

"She's a monster just like everyone else here, so quit staring," Alex shouted and let out a huff when the monsters around quickly looked the other way. "Why are people so rude?" she grumbled and then paused because she heard a chuckle from Melanie.

"Thanks, Alex, I appreciate it," Melanie said and nudged the girl's shoulder. "Now let's hurry before everyone else eats all of the food at the cafeteria," she finished and they both started their walk to the cafeteria.

Breakfast was fun since the girls spent most of the time talking about what their classes might be like and how difficult the tests and papers would be. Alex went back to the dorm while Melanie went to her first class. The first class and the next few classes were basically the same because every professor went over the syllabus for the class.

Thankfully, no homework was passed out for the first night, but she definitely would have a few essays and articles to write soon enough. Melanie glanced at the scaring major building before heading back to her dorm. She tossed her bag onto her bed, and decided to grab some food from the cafeteria. She grabbed a sandwich, some fruit, and a few bottles of water before heading back to her room. She read some of her textbooks while enjoying her dinner. She knew Alex would be done with classes soon, so she enjoyed her alone time. Living with a roommate was going to be difficult for her, but Alex seemed cool so far so she would do her best to get used to having a roommate.

"Honey, I'm home," Alex shouted with a goofy grin when she entered the dorm room and saw Melanie in the room. "So how did your day go? Meet any cute guys?" she asked as she fell onto her bed.

Melanie closed her textbook and looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head. "Classes were fine, but I wasn't paying attention to the boys in the classroom. How was your day?" she asked while putting away her textbook.

"I still can't believe you didn't check out the guys in your classes," Alex grumbled. "My day was good. Classes were kind of boring, but that's just because we went over the syllabus. Anyways, I have exciting news," she continued as she started applying different makeup.

"What is the excited news?" Melanie questioned since Alex wasn't going to tell her until she asked.

"We're going to a party tonight! All of the sororities and fraternities are throwing a big party to start the new school year with a bang," Alex shouted.

"And I'm guessing that we're attending," Melanie said and laughed when Alex threw a pillow at her, which she blocked with her wings. "Ok, ok, we'll go to the party," she said when she felt another pillow hit her wings.

"Yes," Alex screamed and soon the dorm room became a blur the next hour as Alex helped Melanie get ready. Alex insisted that Melanie wear some of her clothes, and then she did her makeup.

"Did it have to be a mini-skirt?" Melanie grumbled to herself out in the dorm hallway. She was waiting on Alex, who was doing some finishing touches.

"Stop complaining, you look great. Now let's go," Alex said after locking the room behind her.

The girls walked all the way to the sorority and fraternity houses. The area was already thriving with monsters dancing, talking, and let's not forget drinking. Alex was like a sport's commentator, but she wasn't talking about sports. She was talking about all of the boys.

"Melanie, don't hate me but over there is the cute guy from my math class, and," Alex started to say as she glanced back and forth between Melanie and the guy.

"Go on, talk to the guy. I'll be fine," Melanie said and laughed when Alex practically ran over to talk to the guy. Melanie rolled her eyes before glancing around for somewhere to sit and people watch. She wasn't a party person, but she did enjoy watching how people act at parties.

A loud squealing sound drew her attention, and her eyes widened when she saw a pig type creature running on the road straight for the center of the party. She watched a small green monster throw a football and create a trap for the pig, but the credit went to the large blue monster.

She rolled her eyes as fraternities started fighting over the blue monster while ignoring the green one. "Idiots," she thought as she looked away from the drama.

Johnny Worthington smirked at having a Sullivan in his fraternity, if the freshman continued to prove himself. However, something shining in an empty corner between two houses caught his eyes. His breath left him when he spotted a monster with diamond skin and wings. A confident smirk appeared as he started heading straight for the mystery girl.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

Melanie gave a bored sigh as she decided she had enough people watching for tonight. Right when she was about to stand up and leave, a shadow fell over her. Slowly she looked up to see a tall purple furred monster with two horns. She noticed he had on a fraternity jacket.

"Hello," she said when the guy just stood there without saying anything. "Um, can I help you?" she questioned, but she frowned when she saw that he was looking her up and down. "Typical frat guy," she thought when his eyes finally met her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Johnny Worthington, head of Roar Omega Roar. How are you enjoying the party?" he asked as he leaned up against one of the buildings near her.

"It was fun, but I'm heading back to my dorm now," she said but she felt a hand gently grab her wrist before she could walk away from him.

"But the party has just started," he said as she looked back at him cautiously. He tried to give one of his smiles that made all of the girls swoon. "And I never got your name," he continued as he let go of her wrist since she had turned to face him.

"My name is Melanie," she answered.

"Melanie," Johnny said the name to himself, testing it out to see if he liked the sound of it. "So why are you wanting to leave the party so soon?" he asked as he walked a little closer to her.

"Parties just aren't for me," she said with a shrug as she resisted the urge to back away from him.

"You're a college student. Parties are definitely for you," he said as he went to wrap an arm around her shoulders, but she backed away from him. "Playing hard to get, that's a nice change," he thought with a smirk.

"Sorry, I need to go, but you have fun at the party. Nice to meet you, bye," she said quickly before using her wings to fly away from the fraternity guy.

"Nice to meet you too, Melanie," he muttered with a smirk. He didn't meet many girls who played hard to get so this would be interesting.

"Johnny, the party is over here," one of his frat brothers yelled, which made him give one more look at the sky before he joined the party.

Melanie took a shower as soon as she got back to the dorm. She had early classes tomorrow so she needed to get as much sleep as she could. She just hoped Alex didn't wake her up when she returned from the party.

The next morning, she woke up to find a passed out Alex on the floor. She helped the hungover girl onto a bed before she got ready for the day. She grabbed a quick breakfast from the cafeteria before rushing to her first class of the day.

Classes went by quickly since she was busy taking notes the whole time. Her classes ended around lunch, so she started walking back to the dorm to see if Alex was there and if she wanted to get lunch together. However, she had to walk by the scaring major building, and unfortunately Johnny was outside on the steps and he spotted her.

She tried to quicken her steps without seeming too noticeable that she was trying to run away, but she failed in her escape.

"Melanie, I just got done with classes for the day, and I was wondering if you would want to get a cup of coffee at the local café?" Johnny asked when he caught up to her. The smirk on his face was not going to leave for a while because he had caught her when she was trying to evade him. Girls that were a challenge were always the most fun.

Melanie looked ready to go jump off a cliff as she looked at the smirk on his face. "Sorry, but Alex, my roommate, wanted me to meet her at the dorm to help her with an essay," she said while slowly backing away, but he kept following her.

"Oh, so you're an English major," he asked as he kept up with her.

"Journalism actually," she replied before jumping in surprise when he grabbed one of her arms and looped it through his.

"Well maybe you can be the journalist for the school's scare games next semester," he suggested and started walking with her to her dorm, even though she looked ready to punch him and run. He could tell though that some part of her was interested in the scare games.

"What are the scare games?" she asked while begrudgingly walking with him to her dorm. She was hoping that Alex was there so her excuse would work. If she wasn't there, then she would need to dig a hole, jump in it, and bury herself alive.

Johnny decided to take her to the long way to her dorm after he figured out where they were going. "The scare games are the best thing about this school. The fraternities and sororities, which consist of scarers, compete in different competitions to see which fraternity or sorority is the scariest," he explained. "It begins in the spring, by then you'll have heard all the details in journalism classes because they always write about the competition. The journalism students also interview and do write-ups on all of the competitors throughout the competition," he finished.

By this time, Johnny and Melanie were standing outside of her dorm room. She mentally braced herself as she knocked and then unlocked the door. Her heart plummeted into her stomach when Alex was nowhere in sight. However, Johnny pointed out that there was a note on her desk.

She walked over and picked it up. It was a note from Alex, who said she was going to try to join one of the sororities, so she wouldn't be back until later.

"No Alex, you were supposed to be my way out of this," she thought while turning to give Johnny a sheepish grin. "It seems she changed plans at the last minute," she said as she watched him lean on the door frame with a smirk, which she was staring to believe was the only expression he had.

"So I guess that means you're free to grab a cup of coffee?" he asked and chuckled when she just gave a small growl before pushing him out of her room so she could lock it.

"Fine, but only coffee," Melanie snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

"See, this isn't so bad," Johnny said from his seat across from Melanie in the coffee shop. He took a sip from his coffee as he watched her glare down at her latte. "You know most girls would kill to be asked on a date by me," He said when she still wouldn't look at him.

"Full of himself, isn't he?" she thought as she held in the growl that she really wanted to give. With a sigh, she set down her latte and looked at him. "Then maybe you should ask one of those girls on a date instead, and anyways, this is not a date. This is just coffee," she said seriously.

Johnny froze for a moment before chuckling. "I've dated girls, plenty of girls who threw themselves at me, but I've never dated a girl who played hard to get," he said and rose an eyebrow when she growled at him.

Melanie leaned forward and growled, "I am not playing hard to get. I'm at this school to get a degree, make a few friends, and have some fun. I did not come here to go on dates with a guy, who is so full of himself that he enjoys picking on others."

Johnny's jaw dropped as he watched her grab some money out of her purse, throw it on the table, and leave the coffee shop. His mouth finally closed when he looked out the window and watched her fly away. He glared at the other coffee shop customers and employees, who were staring at him in surprise. They had never seen a girl turn him down before.

Johnny glared at her forgotten latte before walking up to the counter to pay for his coffee and go. However, on his way out of the shop he overheard one of the students from the doors department muttering something about Melanie. However, the student was not talking about how Melanie turned him down. She was talking about something else entirely, and he wanted to know what.

He put on his usual suave grin before making his way over to the student. It took a little to get her to get over fawning at his presence, but finally he was able to get her to tell him what she knew about Melanie.

"It happened last year during my door exam. A human came through the door into our world," the student started telling the story.

"An adult, not a child," he muttered while trying to hide his shock.

"She was an adult, not an old one, more like our age. The professors tried to keep her in the testing room but she escaped. The human ran into a lab when the CDA arrived to stop her. She scared the students, who were working with unstable chemicals. One student dropped a beaker or something holding chemicals, which caused a huge explosion. The human was affected by the explosion and she became a monster. The CDA took her away, and I never thought I would see her again," the student finished telling the story.

"And that human was the monster you just saw fly away?" he asked, even though it was difficult to ask. He heard about last year's incident, but he didn't realize it was all true.

"Yes, that's her. She's the human who became a monster. She's beautiful though. I wonder how she likes being a monster," the student muttered before wandering off when she saw that Johnny was lost in thought.

Johnny somehow made his way back to the fraternity house, but it was like he was in a fog. His fraternity brothers yelled things at him, but he ignored them as he made his way straight to his room. He locked the door, sat on the bed, and let out a noise of disbelief.

"No wonder she looks like no other monster I've ever seen. Also, now I know why she doesn't care about who I am, my name, or the fraternity I'm in. She doesn't know anything about this world, but she's a monster now. There cannot possibly be a way to turn her back into a human and send her home. I'm sure they shredded her door too," he talked to himself as he tried to accept all of the information he just found out.

Johnny glanced out his window before deciding that he needed some time to think about this before he talked to her again. He would not tell anyone about this new discovery because he did like her. She was the first girl to really turn him down and challenge him, but he didn't know how to feel and act after finding out she had been human.

Melanie flew back to her dorm and gasped when Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was accepted into the sorority," Alex screamed before Melanie could ask what happened.

Melanie was frozen before a smile crossed her face. She hugged her roommate back and said, "That's great! I'm so happy for you."

Alex pulled back from Melanie and her smile was slowly disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked while setting down her stuff.

Alex shuffled her feet, gave a big sigh, and then finally told Melanie what was bothering her. "I have to move into the sorority house, so I can't be your roommate anymore," she said softly as she looked down. She was afraid to see Melanie's reaction.

Melanie frowned when she saw Alex was slightly shaking. Putting on a big smile, she pulled Alex into another hug. "I'm not mad. I'm happy for you, and anyways we'll still be friends even after you move out," she said and smiled for real when Alex relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Melanie, you're a good friend," Alex whispered. "Now let's quit being sad and go celebrate," she cheered and the two monsters left the room to go celebrate Alex's achievement of joining a sorority.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

The dorm was so quiet after Alex moved out, but Melanie was getting accustomed to the silence. She and Alex were still friends, but they didn't spend as much time together now that Alex had sorority sisters.

A few weeks had passed since Alex moved out, and she found out that she was not going to get another roommate until next year. Roz had checked on her a few times over the phone or through letters, but it was still nice to have some type of person looking out for her in this new world.

The only thing that was starting to bother her was one Johnny Worthington. He had not talked to her since coffee that one day, but every time she saw him around campus his eyes were solely focused on her. At first she was happy that he didn't bother her anymore, but his staring was starting to unnerve her.

Thankfully her classes and her job at a local cafe helped distract her from Johnny's odd behavior, but eventually she would have to talk to him about his staring.

The rest of the semester passed fairly quickly, and Melanie spent break on campus. She couldn't go back to the CDA because it really wasn't somewhere to live. She basically lived in a nicer version of a cell when she had been there. She worked on articles for her journalism class over the break.

Her work had received her enough credit and attention that she was picked to be one of the journalists for the upcoming scare games. She would be in charge of interviewing contestants, writing about every fraternity and sorority, and writing about the events and outcomes of the scare games.

Of course with her luck, the scare games meant she would be faced with Johnny again. She was slightly curious to see how Johnny would act towards her, but she couldn't stress over it.

"Melanie, over here," Alex yelled from outside her Journalism class. She was practically jumping in place with how excited she was.

"Hey Alex, let me guess, scare games?" she questioned as she started walking down the hall with her friend.

"Yes, I don't get to compete this year, but next year I'll definitely get to compete. They're doing the team sign-ups today. We should go watch," Alex said as she looped arms with Melanie.

"Sure, I need to get a list of all the teams and competitors anyways because I have to write about the games and competitors," Melanie said as they exited the building and started walking to the quad.

A stage was set up in the center of the quad, and two students were standing on the stage with a microphone between them. Different fraternities and sororities were lined up to sign-up for the scare games.

Melanie could not help but scan the crowd for Johnny. She already knew that he and his friends would be competing. She had already heard from many students how Roar Omega Roar almost always won the scare games.

"Isn't this exciting?" Alex asked while pulling her friend's arm.

"Yeah, it's exciting," Melanie replied, but her focus was on Johnny, who was staring straight at her. He had a strange expression on his face. Their staring ended when one of Johnny's fraternity brothers tapped him on the arm. She watched the Roar Omega Roar team approach the stage to sign up. She did notice Johnny threw her quick glances every now and then.

"Alright, we're ending sign ups," one of the students on the stage started to announce, but he was interrupted by the same monster that Melanie remembered seeing catch the pig at the big return to school party.

"So we have an underdog in the competition," she whispered while pulling out her notebook. "Looks like there is some conflict between two of the team members too," she thought as the green monster reluctantly accepted the blue furry monster on the team.

"Well their team is going to do well," Alex sarcastically muttered before looking at her friend, who was taking notes.

Melanie paused in her writing to look at Alex. "Don't underestimate underdogs," she told her friend, who just rolled her eyes.

"I'll believe they can win when they actually start acting like a team. Oh, I just remembered, I need to go shopping with the girls later. We're getting stuff to make posters and shirts to cheer on our sisters. Catch you later," Alex said and she left after Melanie told her goodbye and to have fun.

Melanie walked over to the stage to talk to the students, who were in charge of the games. She got a copy of the sign-up sheet, and she was about to leave. However, the girl on stage handed her a note, and then walked away from her.

Melanie put her notebook in the bag before opening the note. The note was from Johnny. He was asking her to meet him at one of the bridges on campus, which was not too far from the quad.

"To go or not to go," she whispered while putting the note in her pocket. "Just go. If you don't then your curiosity will bug you to death," she grumbled and started walking toward the bridge. She was nervous but she was also curious about Johnny wanting to talk to her after it had been so long since she shot him down because he was being arrogant.

Her heart started to beat faster when she made it to the bridge and she saw Johnny waiting for her.

Johnny glanced at her and gave his usual smirk. "Hey Melanie, thought I would get the first interview," he said but his smirk vanished. "Just kidding. I really wanted to talk to you about something," he said and internally gave a sigh when she approached him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked when she saw how serious he looked.

"Did you used to be a human?" he finally rushed to say.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

Melanie was frozen after what Johnny just asked. She never thought he would find out about her being human. Her throat felt like someone was trying to crush it as she stared up at Johnny.

"Well, did you used to be a human?" Johnny asked again since she had not answered him yet.

Gathering her courage, she grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him to a more secluded area on campus. "Look I don't know how you found out about this, but yes. I used to be a human. I walked into my closet one night, ended up here surrounded by monsters that I only believed to be figments of childhood imagination, get chased by monsters, and then end up in a lab explosion that changes me completely," she said looking straight at him. "I don't know who told you, but you cannot tell anyone. If you tell others that I used to be a human then there could be a riot or worse. I didn't ask for this, but I just want to finish my education and create a life for myself here," she finished and then she gave him time to process everything she just said.

Johnny's jaws threatened to fall open, but he kept his mouth tightly shut. He looked at Melanie and almost couldn't believe that everything was true. He wanted to say that everything was different now, but she was still breathtaking to him. He still wanted to get to know her, and maybe fix how they first treated each other.

"Well since you've told me about you and your secrets, it's only fair to talk to you about me," Johnny said and he got a strange look from her, and he could tell she was anxious. "My name is Johnny Worthington. I'm in the Roar Omega Roar sorority. I come from a long line of scarers, and I'm afraid to let down my family and our legacy. I'm a jerk because I'm afraid to let everyone see who I can really be. I've always had to be the guy who has it all together, but I worry about grades, my future, and more. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for how I came across and how I treated you when we first met. I would like to start over," he said and he was trying to not fidget in front of Melanie, who was staring at him with a surprised look.

"You want to start over? Wait, so me having been a human and then turned into a monster doesn't bother you?" she questioned.

"It's crazy that that happened to you but nothing is going to change that. You said you wanted to start a new life and I think that is great. I just wondered if maybe you would give me a chance to be in your new life here. Friends, maybe more, who knows, but I just can't stop thinking about you," he said as he reached out and gently grabbed one of her hands.

She wasn't sure what to say for a few moments. She looked down at his hand holding her hand and looked back up to see that he actually looked sincere. "If I say yes to giving you a second chance, will you not tell anyone what you know?" she asked softly.

"I didn't bring all this up to use it as leverage. I really just want a fresh start," he replied as he gave a sigh.

Melanie gave a little sigh of her own before nodding. "Ok, a fresh start it is. Hi, I'm Melanie, it's nice to meet you" she introduced herself again. Giving him a new start would only hopefully be a positive thing instead of a negative.

Johnny couldn't believe his ears for a second, but then he gave her a big smile and shook their joined hands. "Hello Melanie, I'm Johnny, nice to meet you too," he said and then they released hands.

An awkward silence settled over the two of them, which was eventually broken by their laughter. They decided to go to the local coffee shop to be in a different atmosphere and just talk normally. The conversation actually was nice and fun for both of them.

By the end of the day, Melanie and Johnny were walking back toward her dorm building. Melanie still felt a little strange about how the whole day had gone, but she was happy.

"Thank you," Johnny said as the two of them stood in front of the dorm building.

Melanie stopped and looked up at him. She went to say something but he stopped her.

"I'm serious. Thank you for giving me a second chance. I don't know where our friendship will go, but I'm happy you're giving me a chance," he said and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He smiled and said he would see her tomorrow before leaving.

Melanie put a hand up to her cheek before rushing into the building after seeing all the looks from nearby students. She needed time to process what had just happened. She missed Alex but she was thankful that she had the dorm room to herself so she could think about the great chat she had with Johnny and then the kiss on her cheek.

"Today has been weird," she muttered before just focusing on going to sleep.

The next day she had classes as usual, but then she had to start interviewing the teams competing in the scare games. Most of the teams were alright to interview, but some were downright annoying. Melanie was ready to shred something with her claws by the time she had to interview Roar Omega Roar.

"Melanie, good to see you," Johnny started to say before trailing off when he saw how haggard and tired she looked. "Bad day?" he asked as he welcomed her into the fraternity home.

"Worse than bad, please tell me your fraternity brothers won't act like idiotic, rude, annoying pigs the whole time," she said after sitting down in the living room area.

"I promise that they won't," he said before excusing himself to have a talk with his fraternity brothers before their interviews.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

Melanie sat in the living room a little anxiously as she wondered what all Johnny was saying to his fraternity brothers. She hoped he wasn't being over the top with a threat or something, but she was exhausted from dealing with all the other fraternities and sororities, who weren't so much fun to talk to about themselves and the competition. After Roar Omega Roar, she had to interview Oozma Kappa, but she would get to their interviews tomorrow. Tonight, she would be typing up all of the interviews from today.

"Melanie, are you ready?" Johnny's question snapped her out of her thoughts. He was standing in the doorway to the living room with his teammates and fraternity brothers behind him.

"Ready! Would you like to do the team interview first or the individual interviews for the teammates?" she said as she sat up straighter in her chair and readied her audio recorder.

Johnny looked at his fraternity brothers, who all looked excited to do the individual interviews first. "Individual interviews first if that's alright," he said and smiled when she nodded. He secretly hoped she would interview him last. Instead of saying anything of his hope to her, he just let his brothers speak up first.

After every one of Johnny's teammates had their interviews, it was Johnny's turn. Melanie felt her heart beat speed up as he sat down in the chair in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the other guys leave the room.

"So how bad have the interviews really been today?" he asked as soon as he realized they were the only ones in the living room.

"The first few were tolerable, then they became annoying, and finally obnoxious," she answered with a tired sigh after she ran a hand down the arm of the chair.

"How were the interviews here?" he asked her as he watched her relax in the chair more.

"They were fine. Most of them were polite, which was a big change from the rest of the teams," she said truthfully and watched him sigh in relief.

"Good," he said and let himself relax too. "So shall we get this interview started?" he asked even though he could tell she just wanted to sleep soon.

The interview with Johnny actually turned out to be fun. He acted like how he acted yesterday, and she was enjoying getting to know the real Johnny. He had her laughing way too much during the interview, but at least she did not have to turn in the audio interviews as well as the typed-up versions. The team interview also went well, but it went by faster than the individual interviews.

"Let me walk you back to your dorm," Johnny said as he stood up and opened the front door for her before she could leave.

"You don't have to," she started to say, but she stopped at the hopeful look he gave her. "Ok thanks, I appreciate it," she said and let out a small laugh at how excited he looked as they left the fraternity house together.

"So do you have any other teams to interview?" he asked as they walked side by side to her dorm, but he was taking the long way around campus to get to her dorm.

Melanie put her pen behind her ear and gave a nod. "I still have to interview Oozma Kappa tomorrow," she answered and looked at him when he gave a snort. She raised an eyebrow at him when he looked ready to snort again. "Never underestimate the underdogs, Johnny," she told him and gave his arm a light shove. "They usually tend to surprise everyone," she thought as he just rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

Johnny gently grabbed her hand and stopped her from going inside when they finally arrived at her dorm. He just gave her a smile when she gave him a curious look. "In a few days is the first competition, and I have a proposition for you," he started and resisted the urge to fidget when she raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath before saying, "If Roar Omega Roar does well in the first competition, will you go on a date with me? A real date."

Melanie blinked at him owlishly for a minute before a soft smile graced her features when she saw he was nervous. "Johnny, you don't have to use the team's outcome in competitions to ask me out. So far, I like the real you, so yes I will go on a date with you, but not because of the competition. We could even go out tomorrow afternoon if you want to," she said and she could not stop the laugh that escaped at the sight of him with his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You want to go tomorrow?" he stumbled to say before quickly trying to compose himself. "I mean, great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7," he said and kissed her cheek again. He then quickly turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are we going?" she shouted.

"It's a surprise," he yelled back and just gave her a smile.

She stood there watching him walk away before shaking her head. She walked up to her dorm room, and decided to freak out about what to wear tomorrow. Now she needed to focus on typing up all the interviews she did today. A small smile stayed on her face the whole time she worked because she kept thinking about the kiss on her cheek from Johnny.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

The next day was interesting to say the least. Melanie went to her normal classes and then she had to go interview Oozma Kappa. She usually rooted for the underdogs in sport competitions, but the longer she interviewed the fraternity, the more she could feel the tension. Mike and Sullivan had so much tension and anger towards each other that there was no way Oozma Kappa would work as a team.

She mentally wished the team good luck before going back to her dorm to get ready for her date with Johnny. She still had no idea where he was going to take her on their date.

A 7 p.m. she met Johnny outside of the dorm. He handed her a white rose and she blushed when he tucked it in her hair. Thankfully, there were no thorns on the stem.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" he asked and held out one of his arms for her.

"Sure," she said and looped her arm with his. "So are you excited for the first task of the competition?" she asked as they walked to a nearby park that was supposedly really pretty. Melanie had not been able to go visit it yet, but she had heard it was a gorgeous park.

"Of course, I've always enjoyed the scare games. I hope the guys and I can win the trophy again this year," he said and smiled when they reached the picnic he had set up for their date. "How did your interviews with Oozma Kappa go today?" he questioned while they sat down and he started setting the food and bottles of water out of the picnic basket.

Melanie thanked Johnny when he handed her a drink and a sandwich. It was all very simple but a really cute date. "Well the guys in Oozma Kappa are definitely an interesting bunch. Most of the guys really want to do well, but there is no telling how they will really do in the competition. However, Mike and Sullivan are so confrontational towards each other. There is no way they will work as a team if they do not work through their issues," she explained as she recalled how Mike and Sullivan kept arguing in the interview.

"Well it will be interesting to see how they do," Johnny said before turning the conversation to just focusing on each other.

The date went well and Johnny walked her back to her dorm. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said she would see him tomorrow at the competition. He gave her a big grin before rushing back to his fraternity house.

The next day passed quickly, and soon Melanie and Alex were walking to the location of the first event of the competition. Alex was wearing her sorority's colors while Melanie was just wearing her normal clothes with a camera around her neck.

"So I heard you and Johnny went on a date yesterday. How did that go? I thought you couldn't stand him," Alex said as they found a nice place to stand so they could see all of the teams at the starting point.

Melanie looked at all of the teams and took a few pictures before answering her friend. "It went well. Don't tell anyone, but he is actually a nice guy once you get to know him," she answered, and she yelled when Alex pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," Alex screamed, which drew attention to both of them.

Melanie almost wished the concrete would swallow her up when she noticed all of the monsters staring at her and Alex. A small blush appeared on her cheeks when she saw Johnny watching her. She gave a small wave and a smile after he waved at her. Before she could focus on all the stares again, she grabbed her notebook and pen so she could take notes of the strange urchin-looking balls, which were supposed to represent the toys of children. She wanted to laugh about how monsters thought a child's toys were toxic, but she kept her mouth shut.

"They might be germy, but not toxic," she thought as she watched Johnny give her one more wink before the event started. Silently, she wished him good luck.

"This is awesome," Alex screamed before she grabbed Melanie's arm and drug her towards the finish line. "Look, Roar Omega Roar finished first," Alex said and elbowed Melanie in the side. "Go congratulate your boyfriend," she teased before leaving to go congratulate her sorority sisters, who just finished.

"I'll tell him congratulations later, when I have to interview the first place team," Melanie thought as she wrote down who all finished. She hated that Oozma Kapaa finished last, but then a team was disqualified for cheating.

"Melanie," Johnny said with a big smile on his face. He had hoped she would immediately congratulate him and his fraternity brothers, but he knew she had to do her job for her journalism class. However, now she was approaching him and the team for an interview.

"Hey Johnny, congrats guys," Melanie said as she stood in front of the Roar Omega Roar team. "Picture and then an interview," she told them before they could run off to go party and celebrate.

The interview was quick and the other guys left to go start the party. Melanie thought Johnny would immediately go as well, but he surprised her by asking if she would like to join him back at the fraternity house.

"I'm not much of a dancer," she told him.

"We don't have to dance. I just wanted to spend some time with you," he said and smiled when she accepted his out-stretched hand.

The two walked back to the fraternity house, which was already in full party mode. Johnny led her to a quieter area of the house, and he surprised her by leading her to an empty upstairs balcony at the back of the house.

"Congrats on your win today," she told him and before her nerve could disappear, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Johnny smiled and actually gave her a light kiss on the lips. He pulled away to see her looking at him in surprise. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Thank you," he said and he smiled when she relaxed in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Monsters University or Monster's Inc. I only own Melanie.

Story Start

Johnny and Melanie were having fun getting to know each other. She didn't always appreciate how he and his fraternity brothers treated Oozma Kappa, but at least they didn't do anything too bad yet.

Roar Omega Roar had just won the competition at the library, and Melanie was heading to the fraternity house with Alex. She was going to meet Johnny there. She was excited to see and congratulate him. She wasn't able to talk to him earlier after the competition.

"Have fun with lover boy," Alex teased when they entered the house and the two friends went separate ways.

"Ha ha, see you later," Melanie shouted over the music to Alex before she walked over to Johnny, who grinned as soon as he saw her. "Congrats," she said as she reached Johnny and he pulled her close to him before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Best congrats ever," he said as he pulled her to the side so they wouldn't be in the middle of the dance floor. "Oh look the guests of honor are here," he said and she looked over to see that the Oozma Kappa guys had just walked into the building. The music cut off and everyone stopped to stare at them. "Tonight is going to be fun," Johnny said and she gave him a confused look when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Johnny what do you have planned?" she asked as she went to move away from him, but he wouldn't release his arm from around her waist.

"Nothing, just a great party for everyone here," he said. "How about we go grab something to drink?" he asked even though he had already started walking with her towards the kitchen where drinks and pizza were.

Something wasn't sitting right with Melanie about Oozma Kappa being here. "Johnny, I know you don't like the Oozma Kappa guys, so why are they here? Did you really just invite them so they'll be included or is there more to this?" she asked as she refused to take one of the drinks.

Johnny gave a sigh and went to answer, but the music stopped in the other room. Johnny went to grab her hand but she had already walked out of the room to see what was going on in the main room. Her jaw dropped when she saw the Oozma Kappa guys covered in bright colored paints, flowers, and other cute things. A growl escaped her throat when everyone started laughing while one of the Roar Omega Roar guys took a picture.

She turned and looked at Johnny, who was also laughing. She growled and stormed up to him. "You know I thought you were different. All this time I spent with you and I was actually starting to fall for you, but this proves to me that you're just as arrogant and as petty as I thought you were when we first met. I'm not even angry. I'm just hurt and disappointed. Enjoy your party. We're done," she snarled at him before storming out of the fraternity house and flying back to her dorm.

Johnny tried many times to talk to Melanie after the party, but she wouldn't talk to him. She would only glare or growl at him whenever he approached. He had really messed up but it still bothered him that Oozma Kappa might actually win the Scare Games. He missed Melanie. He really missed her. She was the first girl who actually got to know the real him, but he had let his pride get the best of him.

Tonight was the night of the final Scare Games event, and he scanned the crowd for Melanie. His heart fell a little more when he spotted her in the stands on the Oozma Kappa side. She didn't look happy but she definitely wouldn't look at him.

Being defeated by Oozma Kappa was a hard pill to swallow when the only thing he could think of was Melanie telling him not to underestimate the underdog. After all of the chaos was over about Sullivan and Mike going to the human world, he tried to talk to her again, but she was no longer on campus.

He had asked the dean about the situation, and the dean had told him that when the Child Detection Agency had come to the school, they had taken Melanie out of the college. Johnny felt his heart drop into his stomach at the news. He tried to talk to Alex about where she was taken by the CDA, but Alex didn't know anything either.

He finished college and thankfully he had done well enough in the scare program to get a job at Monsters Inc. He was ready for a new chapter in his life, but he still missed the one girl who challenged him and made him want to be a better person. He knew that Mike and Sullivan worked here, and he was definitely going to apologize to them for being an arrogant jerk in college. He was lucky enough to apologize to them the first week he was working there.

"Hey Johnny, Johnny," Mike called from down a hallway that Johnny was walking in to go get ready for his scare shift.

"Hey Mike, what's going on?" Johnny asked when he saw how excited Mike was.

"You need to go to the front desk. They've hired a new worker that you need to see," Mike said and gave him a wink before making his way to the scare floor where Sullivan was waiting.

Johnny gave Mike's retreating back a curious look before he made his way to the lobby and the front desk. His heart threatened to stop when he saw familiar wings. "It can't be," he thought before gasping when the woman at the front desk turned around and he was face to face with Melanie. He wanted to rub his eyes to see if he was dreaming, but he resisted when she gave him a small smile and started to approach him.

"Long time no see," Melanie said when she stood in front of him. "I know you might not want to hear this, but I'm happy to see you again," she told him.

"I'm happy to see you again too, and if you're ok with it, would you like to get dinner tonight? I think we have some things to talk about," he said and felt his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

"Dinner sounds nice. I'll see you after work," she said and that smile gave him hope that maybe he could have a second chance.

The End.


End file.
